


Smoke a Cock

by Karin (Karinpon), Sexsuna



Category: Aikuru, E'm~grief~, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom, 愛狂います。| Aicle.
Genre: Anal Sex, Burnplay, Cigarettes, Cock & Ball Torture, Condoms, Drunk Sex, Fellatio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night at a French restaurant, drunk Emiru finds himself approached by Yuze, who with eagerness takes advantage of his stupor. (2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke a Cock

So cold and wet, Emiru couldn’t help but wake up. He was terribly disoriented; finding that he was lying on his balcony during a heavy rain, naked from the waist down, suffering from a bad headache, and an even worse backache—or was it his back that ached? As consciousness was more fully returned from slumber, it seemed in fact that it was his anus which was particularly sore. There was something inside of it, too—a pink condom, thoroughly used, was pulled painfully from his hole, which would seem to have been used as thoroughly. The smell of spent semen was almost overpowering, and was present all over his body – especially in his hair, which now stuck together unusually. He didn’t remember a thing, but was convinced that his good friend - and occasional lover - Saran would, and headed indoors to make an inquiring call.  
  
Emiru now had a hold of the small bag in which he expected to find his mobile phone. Upon opening it up, however, he experienced quite a shock. There were three more used condoms on top of the usual contents, which were now covered in come! How did they get there? Who would be so devious as to plant these here, knowing full well that the bag and its entire contents would become sticky and funky-smelling? Emiru was beginning to doubt that it was anyone he knew, let alone Saran. After some digging he found his sticky phone and dialled Saran’s number, asking straight-forwardly where they went together last night, and if they did anything in his flat afterwards.  
  
“Well,” Saran began his response, “we had a nice dinner together at a French restaurant late in the night, and I had anticipated us fucking until sunrise afterwards—but you instead proposed we slurp down some beverages at a sleazy bar. I went along with you, thinking it would just be a quick detour, but I was wrong. You got so piss drunk that I was sure you couldn’t get ‘it’ up, and at that point I was no longer in the mood. I drove you to your flat block and accompanied you to the elevator, then headed back to my place alone where I slept like a log and was still angry when I awoke. Why do you ask?”  
  
This was unsettling. It would appear to Emiru that a stranger had taken advantage of him in his drunken state, at his own place, and at least four times in the middle of one night. In short—he had been raped! He opened his mouth to speak, but realised he had been hung up on while he was lost in his thoughts. He would have to apologise to Saran later - for at the present, there was a mystery for him to solve: who was the rapist?  
  
The rain had eased to a sprinkling and the sun was no longer clouded, as if the weather had cleared way for the ensuing investigation. Emiru decided that he would search his entire flat for anything that could help identify the rapist, that is, other than the ever-present semen samples. Those wouldn’t help with identification unless they were brought to the authorities’ attention, and he wasn’t looking to get anyone in trouble. Was it strange that he wanted nothing more than to know?  
  
Emiru stepped on to his balcony, figuring this a good place to begin his investigation. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides a couple of large come stains on the green-carpeted floor, though he found himself wondering for the umpteenth time why the balcony was the only carpeted area of his flat. Just then the smell of cigarette smoke assaulted his nostrils from somewhere above—there must have been a chain-smoker a floor or two above him with an opened window.  
  
As the smell intensified, his headache returned, so he went back inside, closed the balcony door and collapsed on his bed. He was lying there with his hand covering his eyes, waiting for the headache to subside, when he began to recall forgotten fragments of yesterday quite vividly—  
  
Emiru now remembered that there was someone in the corner of the elevator with him as he was rising to his floor; a man who seemed familiar at the time, but couldn’t be named then. The man had very long, straight, light-brown hair and was wearing a modest coating of makeup. They had stared at each other and the man smiled, then they spoke on some subject. Emiru tried to remember what they spoke about, but failed miserably and decided it wasn’t important, as the visual memories kept coming.  
  
Emiru recognised the man now—Yuuze, a skilled instrumentalist who took part in several bands he had enjoyed before. Emiru had mixed feelings of excitement and disappointment—he had met an idol of sorts, but the experience was almost lost to oblivion thanks to how drunk he had been at the time… Met… Drunk… It was becoming clear now, and the memory of his experience intensified to a sort of dream sequence…

  
*

  
They had finished laughing together about something just as they arrived at Emiru’s floor.  
  
“You’ve drank yourself stupid,” Yuuze said, “You’re bound to get lost en route to your place, that is if you don’t collapse first. Let me help you.”  
  
Yuuze lifted one of Emiru’s arms and proceeded to snake one of his own arms around Emiru’s waist, and they walked. Emiru pondered, but not too intensely, the fact that they had quickly arrived at his door without him having to utter a word of its location.  
  
“Now where are your keys?” Yuuze pressed, “Do you mind if I look?”  
  
“Ah,” Emiru responded, “I think I can find—“  
  
Emiru froze as he felt a pair of large hands sliding up his thigh - It seemed a kneeling Yuuze was frisking him now. Yuuze’s pat-down narrowly avoided, at least twice, the pocket in which the key resided, and Emiru felt a definite groping at his genital area just before Yuuze slowed down, soon finding and retrieving the key.  
  
They were inside Emiru’s flat then and the door was closed behind them. Yuuze unzipped a small black bag he had been carrying with him and pulled out a pink condom.  
  
“We’re going to have some fun together now,” he stated plainly, “I want you to behave and do as I say.”  
  
This came as a surprise to Emiru, but he didn’t protest. Yuuze was rather attractive after all, and was even taking safety precautions.  
  
“I’ll do whatever you say.” Emiru responded in a tone that sounded more excited and expectant than he intended.  
  
Yuuze lifted his frilly skirt to reveal an already throbbing penis, and proceeded to slip it into the condom.  
  
“You should be on your knees for this.” He told Emiru, who immediately obliged.  
  
Yuuze playfully let his cock fall and hit Emiru on the nose and cheeks before it slid along onto the lips. It wasn’t long before Emiru wilfully took the tip between his lips and tasted, finding that the condom was of a flavoured variety—Strawberry. Slowly but not without passion, he engulfed Yuuze’s length until his chin met the soft, warm orbs at the end. Emiru’s tongue proceeded to lash furiously at the new intruder--he decided to find out how long the flavour of the condom would last.  
  
Yuuze was already ecstatic; he placed his hands on Emiru’s head to guide it, as if it was one of those dick-swallowing masturbation toys, and his pelvis began to gyrate.  
  
“S-stupid! Don’t do it like that, you’ll make me come too fast!” Yuuze whined, but his protest was contradicted as he poked the back of Emiru’s throat faster and harder.  
  
Emiru was just about to gag when Yuuze suddenly pulled out of his mouth. Right in front of his face, Emiru observed Yuuze’s penis thrash around from spasms as a steady flow of semen created a bubble at the tip of the condom. Yuuze waited several seconds for the spasms to subside, then slipped off the condom and tossed it into the opened bag on the small table near by.  
  
“But, my things are in there…” Emiru complained. Yuuze laughed.  
  
“You can keep that condom. You worked for it, it’s yours now.” He teased.  
  
Yuuze retrieved a new condom from his own bag.  
  
“Now my shift begins,” he said, “Stand up.”  
  
As Emiru stood, Yuuze knelt down and began fiddling with his shorts, eventually managing to pull them down.  
  
“Isn’t this insulting?” Yuuze asked, “After sucking me off so well, you still aren’t hard yourself!”  
  
Yuuze pinched the tip of Emiru’s foreskin between his fingers and lifted the semi-flaccid member by it, cupping Emiru’s testicles in the other hand.  
  
“Bastard,” he said, “Making me work overtime like this…”  
  
Emiru wasn’t very drunk anymore, but it seemed disappointingly that his penis had yet to recover. Yuuze was fondling and squeezing Emiru’s jewels with one hand while jacking off the floppy penis with the other, and it seemed to be getting a little more solid.  
  
“Alright!” he exclaimed, and quickly dressed Emiru’s now slightly less flaccid member in the condom. Immediately Yuuze had taken it into his mouth and was trying to imitate Emiru’s oral technique.  
  
“Ahh… That kind of hurts.” Emiru whined, but was ignored.  
  
Yuuze’s attempts were becoming increasingly frantic, but it was all in vain. Emiru didn’t seem to be enjoying it, and he wasn’t getting any harder.  
  
Emiru felt a claw dig painfully into buttocks as Yuuze spat out his pitiful penis.  
  
“Loser!” Yuuze mocked, and Emiru knew he deserved it.  
  
Yuuze easily removed the condom whose mission had failed it, proceeding to pop it into his mouth and chew on it. He probably didn’t want the flavouring to go to waste.  
  
“Sorry,” Emiru began, “It’s the alcoh—It’s my fault. You are very sexy.”  
  
Yuuze spat the chewed up condom into his hand and dropped it in Emiru’s bag beside the previous one. Soon afterwards a third condom appeared between Yuuze’s fingers, and he brought his lips up to Emiru’s ear.  
  
“If you think I’m sexy,” he whispered, “Then you should have no problem taking me up the arse.”  
  
Yuuze was quick to dress his own penis again, and Emiru didn’t protest as Yuuze gripped his arm tightly and turned him around, proceeding to poke and prod his backside with what was to come. Yuuze’s dick, which had already returned to solidity, teasingly rubbed along Emiru’s sphincter for what seemed an excruciatingly long time.  
  
“Do you want it?” Yuuze asked, but Emiru remained silent. “It was a rhetorical question anyway.”  
  
Finally, painfully, Yuuze pushed in to Emiru’s hole, and the men stood there interlocked for almost a minute before Yuuze began to shift inside. They didn’t have any sort of lubrication at all, so Emiru experienced quite some pain as Yuuze commenced a slow, periodic plunging of his depths.  
  
In spite of the pain in his backside, Emiru’s flopping member was engorging as steadily as Yuuze impaled and impaled again. His legs weakened; and although Yuuze was still holding on to one of his arms, he reacted to the feeling that he was about to fall—he suddenly reached behind him and exacted a powerful grip on Yuuze’s buttocks, the force of which pushed Yuuze even deeper inside of him, causing both men to utter a surprised yelp.  
  
Yuuze was as far inside Emiru as he could go, but he hadn’t climaxed yet, and decided it was time to change position. Emiru’s arm was freed, but immediately, his thighs were dug into by two claws, and he was losing the floor beneath him. Yuuze had lifted him up and he was being skewered frantically in mid-air.  
  
Emiru’s breathing became laboured as he was relentlessly bounced on Yuuze’s dick, but this couldn’t last long—Yuuze’s legs surrendered under Emiru’s weight and he fell on his arse, Emiru still impaled on his dick. The shock must have helped Yuuze climax, for as they sat there, Emiru felt a warm bubble forming rapidly inside him. Emiru had tightened around Yuuze when they fell, so they sat piled there for a little while, until finally Emiru was loose enough and Yuuze slid his dick out - the condom’s come bubble following close behind. Yuuze stood up.  
  
“Stay down there.” He commanded Emiru, who hadn’t the strength to disobey.  
  
Yuuze carefully peeled the condom off his dick, making sure not to spill a drop of come, and held it over Emiru’s head, proceeding to squeeze out all of the contents.  
  
“You’re getting it all in my hair…” Emiru whined.  
  
Once emptied, Yuuze tossed the condom on top of Emiru’s personal belongings with the others.  
  
Yuuze picked up his own bag and pointed a finger towards the balcony.  
“We’re going over there now.” he said, and he grabbed Emiru’s arm again, helping him to his feet and subsequently guiding him to the balcony.  
  
The thought that they could be seen up there may have crossed Emiru’s mind, but it didn’t bother him at the time. It was still dark out after all.  
  
Yuuze sat cross-legged on a cheap, plastic chair that was present in the corner of the balcony beside a similarly-designed small table, which he placed his bag on. Emiru knelt before him on the green-carpeted balcony floor, as if awaiting more commands.  
  
“You need to get a little harder,” Yuuze told him, “Start masturbating.”  
  
Emiru grabbed hold of his own dick and began teasing it with his fingers. Yuuze had stopped watching him long enough to retrieve a cigarette from his bag and light it.  
  
Yuuze blew smoke in Emiru’s face at regular intervals between puckering his lips around the cigarette, all the while Emiru was jerking himself off with increasing determination. Suddenly Yuuze rose from the chair, cigarette in hand.  
  
“Stop now.” He said as he closed in, and Emiru obliged.  
  
Yuuze knelt down in front of Emiru, whose throbbing penis was pointing towards the midnight sky.  
  
Yuuze grabbed the penis tightly by the base.  
  
“This is going to hurt.” Yuuze said as he began jerking Emiru’s shaft.  
  
Emiru couldn’t guess what he was talking about, until he caught in the corner of his eye the glow of the cigarette in Yuuze’s other hand. This was going to hurt. Emiru braced himself as he watched Yuuze’s burning cigarette draw nearer.  
  
Emiru shut his eyes. The pain made him squeal, but when he looked, the cigarette was still hovering above his penis. A hot ash had fallen on him. He decided it would be no use closing his eyes again, so he watched with fearful intensity the burning end of the fag as Yuuze brought the heat closer and closer.  
  
Emiru screamed. Through the tears that blurred his vision, he could have sworn he saw a few windows light up in the distance. The cigarette had passionately kissed his glans, and sadistic Yuuze twisted said cigarette on the spot until it burnt out. This was going to leave a nasty scar of some kind, Emiru thought, but it was too dark for him to get a good look out on the balcony. Emiru’s penis was stinging considerably as Yuuze continued to jerk it with his hand, the cigarette butt having seemingly vanished.  
  
One last hard pull and Emiru felt another burning sensation—some pre-come had erupted on to his relatively fresh burn mark. Yuuze stopped and rose to his feet.  
  
“We don’t have much time left.” He muttered, and he began digging through his bag.  
Another condom was retrieved and promptly unwrapped, proceeding to swallow the erection which never departed for long.  
  
Emiru could see where this was going—he was going to be penetrated again, but he much preferred it to the genital torture that had just come to parse. Yuuze sat back on the cold plastic chair with his skirt pulled up, leaving his pink-coated member to tower between his soft thighs. He motioned for Emiru to walk over to him; and Emiru, who found himself peculiarly eager to have the throbbing pink thing inside, scrambled hastily to his feet and staggered over to Yuuze.  
  
Emiru was standing over the sitting Yuuze now, staring down at the exciting and sensual display. He watched with hungry eyes as Yuuze began to stroke his own cock teasingly right under the onlooker’s nose.  
  
“Turn around and sit on it.” Yuuze finally commanded, and immediately Emiru turned around and began to lower his posterior onto Yuuze’s lap. Before even feeling the warmth radiated from such a welcoming lap, Emiru’s body was being handled once again by those dreaded claws—that erotic grip—forcefully the point of entry was aligned.  
  
Emiru shuddered as the organ bored its way inside for the second time, which felt oddly more pleasurable – though no less painful – than the first. It wasn’t long before Yuuze’s dick was entirely consumed by the tight, warm hole.  
  
“I need you to move your hips now.” Yuuze said, and Emiru grabbed hold of the arms of the chair for support, beginning to gyrate.  
  
Yuuze sat idle for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being sucked on by Emiru’s arse before reaching around and grasping the unoccupied genitals on the other side; he could feel that Emiru’s member was still fully-engorged, and as he began to play with it, it seemed that Emiru’s hole constricted Yuuze even further. Yuuze’s hand followed suit, clenching Emiru’s penis, jerking it in much the same motion as Emiru’s arse was jerking Yuuze. Minutes passed like this and both men had become ecstatic.  
  
Yuuze then had one hand on Emiru’s hip as he thrust his pelvis vigorously, all the while battering Emiru’s throbbing meat with the other. Emiru was already exhausted and the fucking had become largely one-sided.  
  
“You wouldn’t fall asleep on me already, would you?” Yuuze asked in a menacing tone.  
Not allowing the chance for a response, Yuuze wrapped his legs around Emiru’s and thrust his pelvis violently until the two fell forward out of the chair together – surprising Emiru, who was unable to position his hands correctly in time to keep his face off the carpet.  
  
Yuuze slammed hard against Emiru, driving the stake deeper. He had both hands on Emiru’s hips and was pushing and pulling while thrusting; Emiru’s arse had loosened a bit after the fall, but still felt as though it might slurp Yuuze’s penis clean off if ignored for a second. Emiru began to moan; Yuuze knew they were both close to climax, and he planted his feet firmly on the floor, proceeding to slide his hands down to Emiru’s thighs and grip them tightly. Suddenly, as before, Emiru felt himself lifted in the air – accompanied by some especially deep penetrations – causing him to shoot a forceful stream of come into the sky, which soon touched down on the carpet only a step in front of him.  
  
As Yuuze repeatedly impaled him, Emiru looked around at the cityscape and became dizzy—that instant, Yuuze’s legs gave up again and they fell back together. Yuuze moaned loudly and pushed Emiru off his dick, proceeding to ejaculate explosively all over the floor—it seemed Emiru’s arse had sucked up the condom. Yuuze sat there for a moment, catching his breath before crawling up to the still Emiru to check on him.  
  
“Are you alright?” He asked, nudging the body.  
  
Emiru muttered something entirely indistinct, and this was enough for Yuuze, who had taken up his belongings and was already headed for the door to the hall; and Emiru blacked out.

  
*

  
Emiru awoke on his bed with a warm and fuzzy feeling, though not well-rested at all. He was certain that he just had a long, vivid dream—yet he felt that a terrible, burning question had been answered in full. Maybe, he thought, memories of his forgotten night were interspersed with the dream. He felt compelled now to check his dick, only half-expecting to find a certain mark to serve as proof that it wasn’t all just a dream; and much to his surprise, there really was a small, circular mark—a cigarette burn! He immediately began to formulate how he would go about explaining this to Saran after apologising for his drunkenness. Just then, he smelled something… Cigarette smoke.

  
A knock on the door was heard.


End file.
